greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Casey Hedges
Casey Hedges is Parker Hedges' mother. Her son was sick, but no doctor believed her or could diagnose his disease. History Misdiagnosis of Parker Casey Hedges came to the ER with her son, Parker Hedges. She approached Jo Wilson and said they were in the hospital the other night. Jo remember them and asked if Parker was still sick. Casey informed Jo that Parker's fever went down at first, but it spiked again later and she showed her the rash on his belly. Jo asked if Casey gave her son the meds and lots of fluids. Casey said she did, but that his fever was still above 103, which it had been for over a week. Jo tried to assure her that it was a virus and that it was normal for the fever to last more than 5 days. Casey then pulled out a bunch of papers, saying she did some online research. Jo rapidly looked at them, but didn't seem convinced. Casey told her she knew her son and that she was sure it wasn't a virus. Jo then agreed to give them a chart. Meanwhile, Casey accosted Meredith, giving her some names of illnesses she found on the Internet. Jo then came over and told them it was strep, giving them a prescription for omoxacillin. Casey was relieved it wasn't a virus and left with Parker. Demanding Another Doctor However, some time later, Casey returned to the ER with her son. She told a nurse the fever was getting higher, which didn't make any sense. When Jo came to talk to her, Casey said it wasn't strep and that whatever Jo prescribed wasn't helping. Jo tried to calm her down, saying the meds would take 24 hours to work, but Casey said that he wouldn't have gotten worse if they did. Casey said Jo was dismissing them, just like the doctors at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital and Urgent Care. Jo looked startled and asked her if she really had been to all those hospitals. Casey said she did, but that she wanted another doctor because Jo either didn't believe her or she didn't care about her son, Parker. After that, Jo got a psychiatrist to talk to Casey. She started screaming at Jo about her thinking she was crazy. She desperately told them that her son didn't do anything anymore, when Meredith overheard her talking. She came over and told Casey she believed her. She told Jo to admit Parker. In his room, Meredith said his CT was completely normal. Meredith then patiently overheard all of Casey's research, but none of them seemed to be the one. Meredith said she couldn't come up with anything other than strep, but Casey replied he should've gotten better if it was. Meredith said she'd do some more tests. The Right Diagnosis The morning after, Meredith told Casey she couldn't find anything else than the strep, that he wasn't surgical, and that his labs kept coming back clean. Casey insisted she had a feeling that something was seriously wrong with her son. Right before discharging Parker, Meredith and Jo went through Parker's labs one last time. Suddenly, the labs were updated. The previous day's strep test was a false positive. Meredith then realized Parker had Kawasaki disease. She checked her calendar to look if ten days had passed since the fever started. It turned out to be the tenth day. Meredith then ran over to Parker's room to check if he had red eyes. After she found out he did, she told Jo to page peds and cardio and to start IVIG. She told Casey that Parker had Kawasaki disease and it was the last day they would be able to prevent permanent heart damage. In the evening, Meredith showed Casey her son's echo. She informed her that the IVIG would fix the fluid around his heart. She added that Parker would need another echo in six months and after showing Casey's note on Kawasaki disease, she smilingly told Casey that she had fought for her son and saved his life. Meredith later walked by their room, where Parker showed his mother a drawing with crayons he made for her. Relationships Romantic During her short conversation with the psychiatrist, Casey said she didn't have a husband or a boyfriend and that she was raising Parker all by herself. Familial Parker Hedges Casey was highly concerned about her son, Parker's, illness. She took him to multiple hospitals and clinics in search for an answer. When she finally got one and he started treatment, she was delighted to see him more active again. Friendships Casey appeared to have a good relationship with her neighbor, as she watched Parker while Casey was at work. Career Casey is a waitress. Notes and Trivia In this episode, Casey's son was diagnosed with Kawasaki disease. The actress who played Casey, Sarah Chalke, has a son who was also diagnosed with the same disease. Gallery Episode Stills 919SarahChalke.jpg SarahChalkefull.jpg Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters